


Kidnapped talks

by AnkaBaiam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam
Summary: They asked each other questions to escape the cruel reality that they were kidnapped and probably will die. Now was Joanna's turn to ask. "Is there someone you wish you could tell one more time, how much you love them?" Joanna asked him. He didn't had to think about the answer. Magnus.





	Kidnapped talks

They were locked there for few hours, maybe days, weeks? Alec wasn't sure. He was hungry and sleep deprivated. They were kidnapped by one of the demons they were after.

He was talking to Joanna, the other kidnapped women, she was the only person left. The other kidnapped were gone. And most likely dead.

As they were sitting, Joanna looked on him, they were playing a game last few hours. They asked each other questions to escape the cruel reality that they were kidnapped and probably will die. Now was Joanna's turn to ask. "Is there someone you wish you could tell one more time, how much you love them?" Joanna asked him.

He didn't had to think about the answer. _Magnus._

 

FEW DAYS EARLIER

When they brought them in the room and Alec finally woke up, he was trapped. He looked around the room. It was very small room, about 3 metres each way, it was dark in there, no lamps or window, the only way out was through he door, he tried get up on his legs but his head was dizzy. Alec walked slowly to the door and tried to open it. When the door appeared to be closed he heard light chuckle behind him.  He wasn't alone there. He

Alec was working as the head of the institute for 5 years now. The relationships with the downworlders were better now. They were at least talking now. It wasn't always easy to agree on some compromise, but they were trying.

He was just in his office, going through some of the paperwork, when the alarm sounded. Alec run in the main room, where the other shadowhunters were already standing trying to figure out what's wrong. It appeared there was some demon attack in the city. "Alec!" Jace called him when he came in the room, "What's wrong?" Clary asked running behind Jace. Alec looked on Izzy standing next to him and shrugged. "I have no idea." "They kidnapped another mundanes!" "Where are they attacking?" She asked. The group looked on the map, "From the centre!" Jace gasped, "we need to get there!" "I am going with Izzy!" Alec said, both siblings ran to the door, "Find out what they are after!" Alec shouted after him.

Jace sighed and looked on Clary. "Alright," he sighed, "let's do this." Clary nodded, "Do you have the files of the kidnapped?" Jace handed her some paper files.

As Alec was running to the centre of the city, he looked over on Izzy. "You alright?" he asked, Izzy nodded. "But teleporting would be quicker." she said quietly. Alec grunted. "There is no way that Lorenzo will help us, you know that Iz." "I am not talking about Lorenzo and you know that!" _Of course,_ Alec thought, _Magnus._ They broke up few weeks ago, because they were too different and after all… Alec was going to die someday, unlike Magnus who was going to live for enternity, finding someone else than Alec… it wasn't easy decision, but it was for the best. "Not happening." he grumbled, loud enough for Izzy to hear him.

When they ran in the city centre Alec called Jace to see what news they had. "The demons are kidnapping just some random people." Jace said from the phone, Isabela frowned, "That doesn't make any sense." "Right. But we really can't find any connection here Izzy." Clary said, as well from the phone. Alec shook his head, "Come on guys, we need something. Anything." "Did you check the cameras?" Izzy asked, "Already on it," Clary sighed, "nothing so far."

Suddenly someone bumped in Alec. _But mundanes couldn't see them or even touch them._ "Hey!" Alec shouted and the stranger started to run, Alec didn't hesitate and run after him, leaving Isabela behind and alone.

He was running after that strange demon and he didn't pay attention where he was running. That was a mistake. The demon ran in blind alley, Alec thought he finally got him,  but it was too soon to celebrate. "I finally got you!" he chuckled, "you're not getting away this time." the demon laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure about that one." he said pointing behind Alec, Alec frowned looking behind himself. Suddenly everything went black.

 

When Alec finally woke up, he wasn't in the blind alley anymore. Instead he was laying on the floor in dark and very small room. He tried to sit, but everythink hurt him. He was trapped. Alec looked around the room. It was very small room, about 3 metres each way, it was dark in there, no lamps or window, the only way out was through he door, he tried get up on his legs but his head was dizzy. Alec walked slowly to the door and tried to open it. When the door appeared to be closed he heard light chuckle behind him. He wasn't alone in there. He looked the way from where he heard the chuckle. "Who are you?" Alec asked, his eyes still getting used to the darkness.

The other person hasn't asnwered for a while. "Jo. My name is Joanna Mitchell." Alec gasped. She was one of the kidnapped people he was looking for. "Is anyone else here?" Alec asked remembering he was on mission with his sister, "Izzy?" He shouted, but noone answered. "We're alone here." Joanna said. "They took the others away and they never came back." "How long was I sleeping?" Alec asked, sitting again on the floor. "Few hours?" Joanna said, "maybe a day or so." "Shit." Alec muttered.

"Shit!" Alec muttered as he realized he hadn't his bow nor stele. "Did you see some bow here? Or small stick?" he asked Jo. She shook her head. They took everything from us, they took my phone as well." Alec groaned.

The loss of food and water made them both very tired. When Alec woke up, he was sure he was sleeping for few hours and that it was probably another day already. "Okay," he said, waking up Jo, "we need to find out how ti get from here." "The only way we got from here was when they came from us… but in that case you never come back… they never did…" "They?" Alec frowned. "I wasn't here alone," Jo explained, shaking, "there was about 6 of us." she stuttered, Alec came closer to her, "It's okay, just tell me, I can get us from here." "They came every few days and took one of us away and whom they took- they never came back." "Shit, stupid demons." Alec muttered. "Demons?" Jo started shaking again and crying. "It'll be okay," Alec hugged her, reassuring them both, "It'll be okay." he said, not sure if he himself believes so.

When they woke up again, Jo was sitting next to Alec, still shaking but not crying anymore. "How can you be so calm?" she asked him, Alec chuckled lightly. "I have been on worse situations." he said, but to be honest, he wasn't so sure about it anymore. "I just have to believe that my team will find us." "Your team?" "I am shadowhunter, I am killing these demons or all kinds of monsters that would hurt mundanes." He shouldn't be telling this to anyone, but they were probably going to die anyway, so what was the point of lying now? "Oh." Jo o whispered. "Is that why they are so strong?" Alec nodded, "They are not humans, they are stronger. Faster." "How about vampires? Werewolfs?" Alec nodded. "They exist as well, and also… warlocks.." "And how did you get involved in all this?" She sounded pretty calm for the fact that Alec just told her that all the legends are true. Probably some effect because of their situation. Locked. Starving. Tired. Dying. What could be worse?

"I was born into this world." Alec whispered. "I am sorry." Jo answered. "Oh don't be, I … uh…" he stuttered, "I don't really mind you know? It's my life. We are doing something important." he nodded, Jo smiled on him sadly.

"And so do you know any werewolves or vampire personally? Or warlocks?" she asked him. During the few last days he thought about him a lot. About Magnus. How the things between them ended and how Alec wish he could end them different way. "I know some… yeah." he smiled sadly.

As they woke up another day, Jo was already awake, shaking. For the few last days they had the minimal amount of food, Alec also giving some of it to Jo, they looked around the whole room, but not finding anything useful. The only way was truly only through the door. They were loosing their hopes.

"When I was small," she whispered and got Alec attention, "when I was scared, my mum used to play a game with me…" Alec sighed, he didn't know what to do, he knew he had to believe his team to get him, but they were there for days and their hope was slowly dying, he could use some distraction as well. "What game?" He asked her, sitting next to her.

"We would ask questions and answering them." Well, Alec thought, it's worth a try. "What is your life like?" he asked her. "I have a husband," she started, "we live on the west part of the town, we just bought a small house, because we want to grow up the family." she said, smiling sadly, "I work in office, it's boring job, but we need that money. My husband earns a lot as well, he also travels, all around the world. Right now he should be somewhere in Europe." she chuckled. "He took me with him in Italy once." Alec smiled on her, "That's lovely."

"How about your life?" Jo asked, "What does Shadowhunter do during the day?" Alec chuckled. "Not much. I am a head of our New York institute, so there's a lot of paperwork." "Wow." Jo laughed, "that sounds very... Human... And boring..." "It is. We are not THAT different from you... We just have some extra skills." Jo nodded. "So we are hunting all the downworlders who might try to hurt mundanes. It can be werewolves or vampires even warlocks can try." He paused, "It's thankless job." He laughed.

They went on like this. First asking only formal questions, Jo had explained some movies to Alec, other TV shows as well... There was a lot to mundane world Alec had no idea about. He quite understood why Jocelyn wanted this world for Clary. It was so easy, boring, nothing Alec ever experienced.

But then the questions got deeper.

 

They were locked there for few days, weeks maybe? Alec wasn't sure. He was hungry and sleep deprivated. They were kidnapped by one of the demons they were after.

He was talking to Joanna, the other kidnapped women, she was the only person left. The other kidnapped were gone. And most likely dead.

As they were sitting, Joanna looked on him, they were playing a game last few hours. They asked each other questions to escape the cruel reality that they were kidnapped and probably will die. Now was Joanna's turn to ask. "Is there someone you wish you could tell one more time, how much you love them?" Joanna asked him.

He didn't had to think about the answer. _Magnus._

_Magnus. The man he loved with his whole heart, the man because of whom he cancelled his planned wedding, the man who was there for him no matter what. Of course they argued sometimes, because as he said, 'the art of communication was still in progress'. But they were trying. They tried to talk but both man were stubborn and could argue about even the smallest things. Usually they solved it very soon._

_But the days before they officially broke up... Things weren't that... Easy. They seemed to arguing about everything, there was nothing they could agree on... It hurt Alec's heart, because he still loved Magnus. But they were just too different._

_Magnus was going to live there for centuries. And he already was there for centuries. And Alec just couldn't live with feeling that one day he would leave Magnus, breaking his heart. One day becoming just another unimportant person in his memories. Someone he wouldn't even remember anymore._

_He needed to focus on his job at institute and Magnus still was the high warlock and lately their kinds didn't get on together that well. Warlocks wanted more freedom from the Clave and shadowhunters didn't want to loose their domination. These problems also showed up in their personal lifes where both man tried to end up with some compromise but always ended up arguing._

_In the end it was Alec who couldn't bear it. He said some thing he didn't mean and broke up with him. Magnus was standing there heart broken. Asking Alec for another chance. Telling him he still loves him. And Alec wanted to tell him that he also still loves him but he couldn't make himself. It was hard enough anyway. And so without any word he left the warlock behind himself._

_When he told Izzy she was angry on him, telling him to go back and work it out but he couldn't. It was better for both of them. Magnus deserved someone who would love him and stay with him whole his immortal life. And that wasn't Alec. Alec couldn't give him that. He would grow up old eventually. Die. Breake his heart._

 

"Alec?" He suddenly heard Jo's voice, "are you okay?" Alec blinked few times. Coming back to reality. "Magnus," he spat out, "I would tell Magnus that I still love him." Jo was looking on him quietly. "I fucked up things. When we broke up... He told me he still loves me and I left... I never told him I still love him." He stuttered, tears falling down, "I am going to die while he thinks I didn't love him anymore." Jo hugged him. "Tell me about him." she said quietly

"We met about three years ago and he was... Magic... I immediately knew that he was special." He chuckled lightly, drying his tears. "He saved my life... From marrying the wrong person and he was always there for me when I needed him. ... I didn't have to pretend with him because he loved me for who I was, and so did I...." He paused... "I should have fighted harder for him..."

Suddenly the old door opened widely and two demons entered, they caught Joanna and dragged her out of the room. Alec of course tried to stop them but he was weak. One of the demons throw him over the room and everything went dark.

He wasn't sure how long he was sleeping. Maybe day or two?

He tried walking to the door and banging on it, calling Joanna's name, but the answer never came.

He was dead. The team will never find him. It's too late. He has last days of his life.

He thought about Magnus. The man he loved and left behind. He shouldn't have done that. Not when he still loved him. He should've fighted harder for him. They could figure the things out. Why was he so weak? Why didnt he fight harder? Why did he leave without telling him he still loves him?

 

He wasn't sure how long he was there. He was so hungry and tired. He started having hallucinations. Mostly of Magnus coming back to him. He missed him so much.

And then... One day the doors opened again. It was now or never. Alec's last chance to survive. They brought him in the operating room and as Alec saw the window and people behind it, he finally got new energy to fight. To survive.

He kicked off the demon holding him, catching the knife in his hand and attacking the other one. He got few wounds himself but he got out. He was standing there. In the light. Between people. He did it. He was out. But his wound were big. He was loosing a lot of blood.

He needs to get in the Institute. They can help him there. But his mind neither body were listening to him. The legs started walking but not to the Institute. He had something important to do.

 

 

He was standing there. His head was spinning and his eyes were closing. Before he could knock, the door opened. Magnus. He was looking on him, shock in his eyes. Before he could say anything Alec said it first. "I love you." Alec whispered from his last strength, "I am sorry. I love you." "Alexander..." He saw as Magnus arms were coming to him and the darkness surrounded him.

 

When he woke up again he was lying in his bed back at institute. "Alec!" He heard Izzy shout as she was standing next to him. "I am so happy you're okay. You scared as all." She was crying, soon Jace came in the room and hugged him as well. Alec hasn't said anything, looking around his room. He wasn't there. It was just another hallucination. He never told him he loves him. Alec's eyes filled with tears.

"Is he..." He stuttered, trying not to cry, "is he here?" Izzy held his hand. "He was here with you the whole time, we just send him home to get some rest." She said with happiness in her voice, happy that her brother is okay. "I need to see him." Alec whispered, but Jace shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. You need to rest."

"Did you locate the dorm?" Alec asked after while. Both his friends shook their heads. "I will tell you."

When Izzy and Have left looking for the monsters, Alec used the chance and left the institute.

As he knocked on the door, noone answered. Magnus was probably still sleeping. Alec opened the doors and quietly closed them behind himself. He walked in the bedroom finding the warlock lying in the bed, sleeping. He was beautiful. Alec almost forgot, how long he used to stare at sleeping Magnus. He looked so peacefully. He slowly put off his clothes and lied under the blanket, snuggling as close as he could to the other man. He already forgot how warm feeling it was, lying in the bed, next to the warm body of his lover. He put his arm over Magnus body and started crying softly. Sobbing. He was so lonely these last few days. And now finally, he was feeling safe again. But maybe it was too late… maybe he will never make things right. He thought about them, about Joanna… he needs to tell her husband what really happened. He deserves that.

 

When he woke up again, the bed was empty. Alec slowly got off the bed and walked in the living room. Preparing for all the scenarios that could happen.

Maybe Magnus really hated him, telling Alec to get off from his apartment. Maybe telling him he moved on?

As he walked in the next room, he found Magnus standing there, drinking another of his drinks.

He probably felt Alec entering the room because he turned around. "Hi." Alec whispered guilty, "Hi." Magnus whispered back, "how do you feel?" Alec spent so much time thinking about their history, about how think should've ended, or how short and fragile life was. He didn't want to waste any more time.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly, looking straight in Magnus' eyes. The other man sighed, "You should rest." "I spent enough time sleeping Magnus, and I was thinking when I was there...locked" He stuttered, "You were the only thing keeping me alive Magnus, and I realized how much I still love you." He paused, giving space for Magnus to say something, when he didn't he continued, "Joanna, the other woman who was there with me… I couldn't save her.. I tried… but before she left…" he stopped, drying his tears, "She asked me, if there someone I wish I could tell one more time, how much I love them? And I didn't even had to think about the answer." Magnus hasn't said anything. "I am sorry. I should've never left you without telling you how much I love you Magnus. And I am sorry that I did. I am sorry that I didn't fight harder for what we had." He felt the tears falling from his eyes. "I understand if you hate me or just don't love me anymore... I just need you to know that I love you and no matter what. I don't care what the Clave thinks or downworlders. I love you." He felt his head spinning again. Magnus walked to him and wiped his tears away. "I love you too Alexander. But you need to rest okay?" He said, leading him back in the bedroom, "we will talk about it later." He helped Alec to lay on the bed. "Will you stay with me?" Alec whispered, "please."

Magnus smiled and layed next to him, embracing him in warming hug. They were laying there for few minutes, in silence. "I left the door opened hoping you will come." Magnus confessed quietly before Alec felt asleep, but Alec heard him.

 

As he woke up, Magnus was still laying there next to him, watching him closely. "Hi." He whispered when Alec opened his eyes. "Hi." He murmured in Magnus' shoulder. "How do you feel?" He asked him, Alec hadn't had to think about the answer, he said the first word he thought of. "Safe." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Magnus suddenly whispered, Alec frowned, "What for?" "I just... I can't imagine what you must've been through." "Alec looked up on the ceiling and back on Magnus. "It wasn't that bad." He lied. "Yeah Alexander, it was. I saw you. When you were standing there in front of my door." He paused, trying to calm down. "You could've die! You should've go to the Institute and not here." Alec smiled and took Magnus' hand. "I trusted you Magnus," he said calmly, "I knew you wouldn't let me die." "Of course I wouldn't Alexander. I love you." "I love you too." Magnus leaned in and kissed him.

 

_They will work it out. They can. And they will._

 

Jace and Izzy and Clary found the dorm where Alec was held, they found the rests of the other kidnapped mundanes.

Alec went on Joanna's funeral and talked to her husband, telling him what happened. Magnus was there, standing next to him. Making him feel safe.

 

They had a lot to talk about. They decided to take it slowly. Day by day. Talking. More than the last time. They also set some rules. One of the rules Alec came up with was "never leave without saying I love you", because their jobs were dangerous, and Alec didn't want any of them to live with the feeling as Alec did. Because they love each other.

 

There was still time to make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
